


【德哈】【pwp】月圆之夜

by sniff_xiuxiu



Category: Drarry - Fandom, 德哈 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniff_xiuxiu/pseuds/sniff_xiuxiu
Kudos: 13





	【德哈】【pwp】月圆之夜

秋季快过了半截，霍格沃茨的打人柳叶子扑朔朔的落，马尔福庄园里的梧桐树也褪了青翠，多镶了一圈温暖妩媚的黄边。  
哈利在教师办公室中收拾东西，他耐心的把小鬼们交上来的论文卷起来塞进箱子。这是他前几天布置下去的黑魔法防御术作业——三英尺长的关于狼人的论文。  
哈利匆匆扫了一眼，看着这些一看大部分都是从图书馆书里抄来的内容，他轻轻摇了摇头笑了笑。  
不过这也不怪他们，在伏地魔失败后，整个魔法界已经没有多少纯正的狼人了。他怎么能期待一群根本没有接触过狼人的小鬼们写出多么有见地的东西。  
若论起对这种生物的理解恐怕谁都比不上自己。  
很少有人知道，这位霍格沃茨黑魔法防御术教授有一个狼人伴侣。他和德拉科在一起已经将近十年，这十年里哈利一直在每个满月的夜里小心的照顾自己的爱人。  
在中秋，这个一年中月亮最圆的日子将近的时候，哈利照例请假从霍格沃茨离开。接下来他要去格里默广场十二号收拾些必要的东西，等到德拉科从魔法部下班，他们就可以一起前往马尔福庄园——在婚后，他们一直住在格里默广场十二号里，只有满月的夜晚他们需要足够大的私密空间时才会回到庄园里。

哈利穿过霍格沃茨办公室的壁炉，老精灵克利切正在格里默广场的客厅里等着他。在哈利指挥小精灵整理好衣物以及一些药物之后不久，德拉科也从壁炉里走了出来。  
他们交换了一个吻，然后德拉科解下身上罩着的黑色外袍丢到沙发上，露出里面墨绿色镶边的笔挺衬衣。  
“时间快到了，我们似乎该走了。”哈利对德拉科说，“你现在感觉还好么？”  
“好的不能再好。”事实上对于一个狼人来说，月圆之夜快要变身时是最脆弱的时候，不过有哈利在身边好像也没什么好担心的。  
“那我们走。”  
哈利把沙发上的箱子递给德拉科，然后自己挽住他的手幻影移形到了马尔福庄园。  
他们落脚在庄园的大厅里，打理庄园的小精灵们习惯了两位主人每月月圆时的定期到访，利落的把行李箱搬进卧室里，然后冲他们躬身行了个礼后幻影移形离开了。  
“要喝点什么吗？”德拉科挽起袖口，在客厅角落的吧台边翻翻找找。“今天是一年中月亮最圆的一天，如果有一点红酒做点缀的话狼毒药剂大概不会太难喝。”  
德拉科拿出一瓶波尔多红酒，示意哈利过来接住。“一点点酒精的话也希望能让你不那么难受，如果忍不住弄疼你的话，我很抱歉。”  
德拉科顺手揽住哈利的肩，在他耳边说道，这让气氛里带上了一丝暧昧。  
“去卧室里？”哈利伸手拧了贴在他身上的金发男人一把，斜斜瞥了他一眼。  
哈利已经不是当年霍格沃茨里那个青涩的救世主，德拉科暗示的什么他自然是知道的。  
在霍格沃茨保卫战时，德拉科在狼人入侵的紧要关头推开了来不及躲闪的哈利，自己却被格雷伯克——那个臭名昭著的狼人咬到了手臂。  
这件事很少有人知道，大家只知道德拉科马尔福在西弗勒斯斯内普去世满一年的时候以纪念的名义公开了自己再改良版的狼毒药剂。  
新的狼毒药剂比起以前来更安全，和之前相比，它甚至能在一定程度上阻止狼人完全变身。只不过，服用过此狼毒药剂后，狼人们会更难控制自己的性欲——不过比起他们在月圆之夜时的破坏力来说，这点副作用几乎可以忽略不计。  
德拉科因为改良并公开新狼毒药剂的配方而受到了整个魔法界的尊重，可只有哈利知道，他改良药剂的初衷只是因为忍受不了月圆之夜自己满身的杂乱毛发。  
不过为了自己爱人的一颗臭美之心，他自己要“辛苦”许多就是了。

德拉科环住哈利的腰，而哈利也顺从的跟着他的牵引走上楼。多年的共同生活让两人对于接下来即将发生的事情心照不宣，而恋人之间的暧昧情愫又让这份心照不宣多了许多旖旎情欲。  
“要来一点么？”德拉科拿出两个剔透的高脚杯，暗红的酒液舔着杯壁卷起一股水花。  
哈利没有推辞，他知道接下来他要承受的绝对不会轻松。  
他从德拉科的手中接过酒杯，对方手上样式复杂的盘蛇形戒指蹭过哈利的手背。  
“再来一点。”哈利很快喝空了那些暗红色的液体，拿着酒杯向德拉科示意。  
德拉科微微挑眉，给他重新斟上一杯，却不放他离开。德拉科一边用自己带着盘蛇戒指的手抓住哈利握着杯子的手轻轻摩挲着，一边仰头喝空了桌上的狼毒药剂探过头去吻住哈利。  
“月亮圆了。”德拉科松开哈利的嘴唇，而抓住哈利的手更用力了些。  
“是啊，月亮圆了。”哈利微微气喘的偏过头看窗外。  
等哈利再转过头来的时候德拉科冷色的灰眼睛已经染上了一层红光，而他越发尖起来的耳朵，长长的指甲和锋利起来的牙齿则像之前无数次月圆之夜时一样——这是月亮带给狼人们的异变。  
德拉科握住哈利的手腕举到头顶，然后缓缓把杯子倾倒，香醇的波尔多红酒从哈利的黑发上流淌下来，顺着脖子流进锁骨。  
“I want to fuck you.”德拉科舔舔下唇，舌尖扫过尖利的牙齿。  
“What are you waiting for？”哈利不顾身上的潮湿，一把拉过金发狼人吻住。哈利攥住德拉科的领带把他拉近，舌尖刮过他的牙齿，有些微的刺痛感，而这种刺痛更让他兴奋。  
德拉科一直不知道，其实哈利更喜欢他在月圆之夜带给自己的粗暴一点的性爱，只是想想就已经让他半硬起来。

月圆之夜的狼人是经不起撩拨的，就算是喝过狼毒药剂也没用。  
德拉科被哈利的一个吻撩拨的心头火起，他长着长指甲的手指掰开哈利拉着他领带的手，哈利被结束了这个吻。两唇分开时还牵出一段恋恋不舍的银丝。  
德拉科从喉咙里发出一声低吼，他把哈利压倒在桌子上。  
撞倒桌角的哈利闷哼一声，还没来得及挣脱就被整个抱上桌子平躺。  
德拉科扯开哈利的衬衫，扣子崩落一地。  
三十岁的哈利身上的肌肉线条很漂亮，覆在身上紧实的一层，既不显得过于壮硕也不显得过于羸弱。蜜色的胸膛让德拉科的眼睛几乎烧成了血红色。

金发狼人一改平日里在性事上的温存，月亮带起他身体里欲望的潮汐。他一把扯掉哈利的裤子，连带着内裤也一起扯掉了。狼人的长指甲因为太过用力穿透那薄薄的布料在哈利同样漂亮的大腿上留下几道划痕。  
“嘶……”哈利倒吸一口气，可能是因为大腿被刮过的疼痛，也可能是因为因为摩擦而硬起的下身突然暴露在空气中的刺激。  
狼人灵敏的听觉可以清楚感受到身下的黑发男人每一次细微的呻吟与喘息，这些细细的甜蜜声音让他下身硬的好似烙铁。  
他舔舔自己的尖牙齿，原本优雅的贵族在这个月圆的夜里好似一个嗜血的凌虐者——但谁都无法否认这种气质让人更加欲罢不能。  
哈利挣扎着支撑起上半身，他开始撕扯狼人的衣服，他渴望着狼人的抚慰。而德拉科却好整以暇的看着哈利胡乱的撕扯。  
“操！”哈利颤抖的手几次都没能解开德拉科的衬衣扣，他懊恼的伸出中指暗示性的比比自己的下身。  
德拉科从喉咙里发出一声低笑，他托起哈利的臀部让他坐在桌沿上，然后分开他的大腿把自己挤进去。  
德拉科把哈利的上半身重新推倒在桌子上，然后慢慢解开自己的上衣，解开自己的皮带搭扣，然后是被撑的鼓鼓囊囊的内裤。那根暗红色的烙铁迫不及待的弹出来，由于月圆的缘故，那里的尺寸和形状比之前更有侵略性。这种视觉上的冲击让哈利忍不住咽了口口水。  
哈利抬起腿，用脚尖抚上德拉科的欲望，从根部一直到顶端的铃口，那里已经分泌出了些透明的液体。  
德拉科享受的仰起头，哈利从下方看过去能看到他滚动的喉结。  
“fuck me.”哈利收回挑逗的脚趾，两脚踩在桌沿上，大腿分开，向金发狼人展示着他最私密最美丽的地方。月光透过窗户照在他们身上，德拉科可以清楚的看到哈利胸膛上的酒渍以及这宛如献祭般的姿势。  
“扩张，你自己来。”狼人已经烧红了眼，可他仅剩的理智阻止他直接一冲到底，而自己的尖指甲会划伤他。  
哈利红着脸，在德拉科的注视下他把两根手指伸进自己的口腔里舔湿，然后摸到身后的穴口，那里微微翕张着，随着哈利的抽插还有细微的水声。  
哈利闭着眼不敢看德拉科的表情，这种在双腿大张在爱人注视下给自己扩张的行为让他感觉有点羞耻。  
直到身上传来的一阵凉意刺激他睁开了眼。  
“凉……Dray……”  
哈利微微挣扎着，而德拉科一手扣住他的腰，一手继续把红酒倒在他的身上。  
“别动，你味道很好。”德拉科附身舔上哈利受到刺激挺立起来的樱红色乳粒，上面流淌的红色酒液映进德拉科微红的眼底更显情色。  
德拉科的唇舌跟随红酒流淌的痕迹一路从哈利的乳头蜿蜒下行到他小巧的肚脐，那个小小的凹陷处已经积攒了不少液体。  
“别舔那里……Dray……求你……唔嗯……”哈利抓住正挑弄他肚脐的德拉科的头发，肚脐那里随着德拉科的动作传出难以言说的麻痒感，敏感的神经牵动着下腹，这让哈利的脚趾都忍不住绷紧蜷曲起来。  
“别舔……啊……”  
而哈利的求饶只能挑起狼人更多的征服欲，他粗暴的扯出哈利还插在自己身体里的手指，引来哈利又一阵惊喘。  
德拉科蹲下身把哈利的双腿掰的更开，整个粉色的穴口都暴露在他眼前，透明的水渍和从身上流下的暗红色液体混合在一起。这种视觉上的冲击让德拉科喉头一紧，直接舔了上去。  
“舌头……舌头不要伸进来，出去……要不行了……”狼人灵巧的舌尖快要逼疯哈利， 他开始狂乱的摆动起腰肢，像是要逃离，又像是在求欢。  
“要我进去么？”德拉科再次起身，扣住哈利摆动着的饱满臀部，恶质的询问。  
哈利嗔怪的看了他一眼，眼角快要被逼出泪来。  
“你不想那就不要进了……啊嗯……”  
狼人低笑起来，拉起哈利的双腿几乎要把他对折。长年打魁地奇而锻炼出的出色柔韧性让哈利毫不费力的完成了这个动作。  
哈利能清楚的看到德拉科深色的头部已经抵到自己的洞口，浅浅的戳刺中被吞进去一个顶端。  
“fuck me, Draco.”哈利喘息着，双眼有些失焦的看着对方一点点没入自己的身体。一点点被撑开的感觉让他呻吟出声。  
被温热包裹住的狼人也舒服的几乎要颤抖起来，他死死握住哈利的腰，甫一进入就开始极速的抽插。德拉科整个欺身上去，上半身完全把哈利压在桌上，让他两片精致的肩胛骨死死抵在桌上。  
德拉科两手在哈利胸前拈弄着，将头埋进哈利的肩窝，尖利的牙齿咬上哈利的锁骨。  
“太用力了……太快……嗯……慢一点……”哈利被下身耸动的频率操出眼泪，他狂乱中抓住身上人的头发，摸上德拉科毛茸茸的尖耳朵。  
被捏住敏感处，德拉科低吼一声，埋在哈利体内的巨物又涨大了一圈，次次抽插都直抵哈利体内的敏感点。后穴内持续的快感让哈利眼前泛起白光，身前也硬的一塌糊涂，前端不断的流眼泪。  
“我要到了……”哈利蜷曲着脚趾，大腿抽搐着道。而狼人仿佛对他不满意，一手箍住了他的欲望根部，被生生从高潮边缘拽落，哈利泄愤似的咬上狼人的肩膀。  
肩上的刺痛让德拉科更兴奋起来，他大力的抽插着身下的黑发男人，每一下都仿佛要将人顶穿似的。  
哈利的大腿上被抓出了红痕，持续濒临高潮的快感让他的后穴不住的收缩，德拉科被他夹的更兴奋起来，他舔上哈利颈侧，尖利的齿列轻轻在皮肤上噬咬着。  
几下大力的挺动之后，他放开了钳制着哈利下身的手，几乎是同时，哈利呻吟着泄出来，而后穴的收缩让德拉科也达到了高潮。  
高潮过后，狼人的舌尖仍旧徘徊在爱人的脖颈处，红酒香味和浓郁的麝香味混杂在一起，相当撩人暧昧。  
“想把你吃进肚子里。”德拉科咬着哈利的耳垂说。  
“那就吃进肚子里。”哈利抱着身上的金发男人，侧过脖颈顺从承受着德拉科的啃噬，细密的痛感和炙热的鼻息让哈利再次隐隐兴奋起来。  
两人下体交缠着互相舔舐，德拉科半软下来的炙热又隐隐抬头。  
“再来一次？”  
“What are you waiting for？”


End file.
